


积极小短篇

by Simow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Bulma, Bulma Briefs is the queen we deserve, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic, 儿童小说, 原作 - 典型性暴力, 命题作文, 大坏布尔玛, 布尔玛布里夫是我们最尊贵的皇后, 平行宇宙 - 原作分歧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simow/pseuds/Simow
Summary: RC为tumblr的读者们写的短篇，又名“布里夫一家的趣事”





	1. 二. A+ 父母

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Positive Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046426) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 

> 译者：这是我兴致使然的择篇翻译

_你能写一下布拉第一次上幼儿园时，贝吉塔陪着她的情节么？_

* * *

一双鞋挡住了他的路，那是双闪闪发亮的小黑鞋，精致的小皮带搭在更精致的脚裸上，像盔甲一般护住那镶边的小白袜。圆圆的鞋跟和脚指搭在一起，反射出的白光闪到了他的眼睛。贝吉塔默默看着它们，这可不是赛亚皇室该穿的鞋。

他女儿正在重整她亮黄色小包里的东西，她移开其中一份午餐盒，给另一份午餐盒腾出空间，然后又在中间塞进一包棕色的零食袋。

“……学校要我读一本书，”布拉在说话，贝吉塔摇了摇头，他刚刚晃神了。“我本想和你一起读，但是妈妈先读了，她说——她说‘好’的故事会让你起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“你妈妈是喜欢给神打脸的人，嘴当然也不会闲着。”他愉悦地嘟囔。

布拉在袋子里翻来翻去，抽出一本封面是红色和粉色花朵拼成的书，烫金的大字闪烁着：《小公主》

“这书里讲了一个叫萨拉的公主去上学，她很有钱，但是然后她的爸爸就死了，然后她就不得不住在阁楼上，还给其他女孩当厨师。我的学校不会有这种事吧，对么？”

他转转眼珠。“你可是货真价实的公主，布拉。如果有人逼你去做你不想做的事，你怎么办？”

“杀光他们然后焚骨扬灰！”她开心的背诵道。

“说得好。”


	2. 四. 家长会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝吉塔不知怎么被拖去参加家长会，或因为某种原因不得不一个人去?

这破地方闻着像冻鱼条。

窗户上没有栏杆，而是蝴蝶、恐龙和水母的剪纸，墙边的书像士兵列队一样排着，五颜六色的书皮，书名是_《丁丁历险记》、《维纳斯与鱼的冒险》_ 什么的。白板上满是各种复杂句式，壁橱上贴满了小猫、小狗和小猴。 其中的一只猴子有着和他一样的尖尖发型。

这是地狱。他又回地狱了。只有这种可能。

布拉的老师温和地笑着，对房间一角的塑料小椅子挥了挥手，“请坐吧，布里夫先生和太太。”

这算是在惩罚不听话的孩子么？贝吉塔交叉双臂，巍然不动。

不出意料，布尔玛猛地肘击了他的肋骨，然后才坐下来，她看上去很搞笑。“艾恩老师，没想到能接到你的电话。布拉没提过在学校遇到过什么麻烦。我还当一切都好，难道不是么？”

完美。布尔玛能保证他们只会在这修罗场里呆几分钟。在她在捋顺到底有什么事能重要到把**他们俩**全叫过来听这些废话时，贝吉塔乐于站在她背后怒目而视。这已不是他第一次配合妻子，像个门神一样恐吓对面的人，也不会是最后一次。他可喜欢这种差事了，让蠢货们为生计而战战兢兢一直是他的小乐子。

面对俩人的默契攻势，艾恩老师像缺根筋般咯咯笑道：“布拉特别聪明活泼，她可是班里的开心果。”

“那……问题出在哪？”布尔玛翘起一条腿，身子靠到贝吉塔身上。“你说这事很紧急。”

艾恩老师点头。“所以我想我必须先和你讨论一下再做决定，呃…我们周一有个作业，我让全班孩子写下他们最棒的回忆。”

“所以？”

“你看。”艾恩老师走到她那整洁得吓人的桌子上，拿了张纸递给布尔玛。贝吉塔扫了一眼，立刻认出女儿的笔迹。她最近进步很多了，但看她写字依旧是种折磨。

“我记得这个作业，”布尔玛说，扭头递给贝吉塔看，好像他会看不清一样。“我跟她讨论过。她想形容一个冲击波，但不知道该怎么说。然后我们讨论了一会空气的介质问题，但后来电话响了我就——”

“布里夫太太，”艾恩老师插嘴，“问题不在这。”

“她分数不好么？我觉得这篇写得挺好的！”

“我请你们两人都来也不是因为她的分数问题。”贝吉塔琢磨，布拉是怎么受得了这个女人的？她的面具下什么都没有，那愉悦又空洞的微笑让他寒毛直竖。

他忍够了。“你们继续吧，与其呆在这满是细菌的鬼地方，我还有更重要的事去做。”

布尔玛恼怒地瞪着他。“你们赛亚人对RNA病毒免疫，你知道的。而且你是还个战——等等，你到底有什么事非做不可？经营这个公司的人可是**我**啊。”

“我早就该去锻炼了。”

“你**的确**什么别的事都不干，”她抱怨道，又转头面向艾恩老师，“一天中抽一个小时出来又不会死，忍着点，我的小毛茛。”

“我们还是说正事吧，”艾恩老师插话，她的嘴角向下抽搐着，像是在努力克制着不去皱眉，她那优良举止的面具上裂了一道痕。“布拉完成了作业，但那内容让我担心。”

“担心？”布尔玛瞥了眼作业纸，布拉在上面涂着：‘我最棒的回忆，是我用一个气蛋，把特兰克斯哥哥打hun了 ’。“这有问题么？”

“有，我们十几岁的儿子居然会被个五岁的孩子干倒。”贝吉塔开始构思新的训练课程，能粗暴打醒特兰克斯的那种。

布尔玛哼了哼。“十年前，你逼他在150倍重力下呆好几个小时，连上厕所的时间都不给他。但现在你都没法逼他练到中午。看来老了后你也开始心软了嘛。”

“我要杀了你。”

“知道了，知道了。”布尔玛笑着哼了声，挥了挥手，她一向如此。

艾恩老师的面具裂得更深了，她丢下空洞的微笑，惊恐地望着他俩。“你们疯了！你们怎么能拿这个开玩笑？你们的女儿自称对你们的儿子造成了物理伤害！”

“如果那孩子能像他妹妹那么认真对待训练的话，就不会有这种问题了。”贝吉塔耸耸肩。

布尔玛点头同意，靠前把作业纸递回艾恩老师。“我一直告诫他，如果他在偷懒总有一天会吃苦头的，但他从来不听我的话，这不~”

老师头上的某根青筋跳得快炸了，贝吉塔注意到了，幸灾乐祸地等着看好戏。艾恩老师严肃的说：“布里夫先生和太太，这是件很严重的事。我不能允许对暴力行为的纵容！我考虑要给儿童保护机构打电话了！”

听到这里，布尔玛笑了起来。“哦拜托~我们可没有虐待孩子，也没有纵容暴力。”

“呵，其实——”贝吉塔开口了。

“别添乱了，”布尔玛打断他，“你看，艾恩老师，我们的孩子是…呃，弟子。你懂的，武术弟子。他们师从—”

他完全清楚她打算说什么，伸手想捂住她的嘴，但他慢了一步。

“——撒旦先生本人！我们两家很亲的。我的教子娶了撒旦先生的女儿。”

艾恩小姐眼中的愤怒完全消失了，她眨了眨眼睛，松了口气。“撒旦先生在教布拉武术？”

“除非我死了，”贝吉塔嘟囔。

“对，就是他。”布尔玛兴高采烈地继续，“她在世界最伟大的冠军的教导下学了很多。我们的儿子也在撒旦先生手下学了很多年了，但看起来我们的小布拉更有……额…天赋。当她带着这个作业回家时，她就问我她是不是可以写，她和哥哥在第一次对战的事。那是场在撒旦先生亲自监督下的对练。”

她能那么游刃有余地撒着谎，一脸真诚，令他想仔细梳理一遍他俩的每次互动。难怪吵起来一直都是她赢。如果贝吉塔没被她吓到，他也会钦佩她，然后兴奋起来。

就像会读心一样，布尔玛转过头对他偷偷坏笑了下。

艾恩老师心慌意乱地笑着，向布尔玛挥挥手。“噢，布里夫太太，原来是这样，这可真是好事啊。刚刚我还有一瞬间以为你们的孩子在……嗯，打架取乐呢。”

“当然不会是这样的啦，”布尔玛回道，一贯的油嘴滑舌。

他的妻子很可怕。

“哦…非常抱歉，看来是个误会，我还耽误了你在公司的时间，”艾恩老师站了起来，布尔玛也效仿，两人握了握手。“很高兴得知你们的孩子是撒旦先生的弟子，难怪她在学校里表现那么好。”

“哦，没错。”布尔玛同意道，嘴角抽搐着。“撒旦先生的优良举止，大家都有目共睹。”

他跟着她俩走到门口，准备离开这里。一定会有更好的地方可以教育布拉，也许维斯能带带她。

他转身，刚好听到她们的对话，“…我觉得布拉的想象力真的很出色。她总是提到金发的战士和绿色的外星人。哦，她还一直发誓说你能飞，布里夫先生。”

“想象力。”贝吉塔面无表情重复道。在他设法溜出门之前，他瞥到了壁橱门上那只有着和自己相似发型的猴子。在一个小又集中的气弹下，一声令人舒爽的嘶嘶声后，那猴子蒸发了。

艾恩老师打了个哆嗦，跳了回去。

布尔玛开心地笑着，拍拍老师的肩，说道：“不知道你有没有兴趣家访，只要你想的话给我个电话就行。我的教子还有个朋友——虽然更像家长——他对孩子们也很好。”

他们在长廊里走着，寻找出口的门，留着艾恩老师一个人目瞪口呆。

贝吉塔说：“我才知道，原来你会用这种方式来解决问题。”

布尔玛对他笑笑，握住他的手。“我厉害吧？”

“很可疑，”贝吉塔厉声道，“你对我这么干过几次了？”

“啊快看，出口到了。”


	3. 六. 人类的身体构造荒谬

_ 生病的短篇？或者像是受伤/安慰？贝布_

* * *

他一开门，那股发烧的甜腻味就直扑而来，像红酒那般的糜烂腐败，他努力地硬生生咽下这味道。人类的身体有着荒谬的构造——它很容易就会被自己的免疫系统击倒。可惜的是，他们有时还是能成功活下来，然后也不管这泥巴星里别的人，只管着自己治愈。

他走了进去，随手关上门，仔细打量羽绒被里那块瑟瑟发抖的小鼓包，那是气味最集中的地方，也很明显就是他的目的地。

“起床，”贝吉塔吼道，“模拟器又坏了。”

她没有回答，这让他生气。

“听到了吗？模拟器坏了，如果你几个小时内不去修好他，我就—”

“杀了我。”

他眨眨眼，顿了顿，双手交叉抱起了胸。至少她还清楚模拟器是她和死亡间的唯一屏障。她的大部分蠢货朋友——尤其是那一无是处的下等战士——根本没意识到真相：他的确打算和他们一起消灭人造人，但这不意味着他们就是伙伴了，只要等到主要威胁消失，下一个目标就是他们。“没错。”

“你搞错了，我是在求你，”那个鼓包发出嘶哑的声音，每个字听上去都是碎玻璃在划，“杀了我。”

贝吉塔转转眼珠，“别瞎想这种戏剧性展开了，你死不了。”

“那你自己去修，”她呻吟道，“这样我们俩今天都会开心。”

“你去修那个模拟器，我的心情就会好，”他说，“我甚至能允许你在死前对你那些蠢货朋友们道个别。”

那个小鼓包可怜地咳嗽，然后呜咽着，在床单上移动她光秃秃的皮肤，发出沙沙的声音。羽绒被开了一个口，先是冒出一团乱糟糟的蓝色毛状物，紧随着的是一双疲惫又充血的眼睛。她一副楚楚可怜的样子，满脸通红，嘴唇干裂。

这番情景令他胸口一阵发堵，贝吉塔移开目光望向窗边的桌子，上面堆满了十几瓶药，还有成堆用过的纸巾。

“既然你不打算帮我解脱，那就有多远滚多远，让我一个人静静地痛去吧，”她呜咽道。

“我命令你去修——”

一阵沙哑的咳嗽打断他的话，他的肩随着那止不住地咳声越收越紧，有股无名怒火在灼烧着他。

“我_**不想**_去修，但就算我想修，”她喘着气，竭力维持现在能说话的状态，“我觉得我连钻头都举不起来。”

“为什么？”

“因为我全身都痛。”言毕，她挣扎着钻回被窝，不再说话了。

他突然意识到自己手中正有个气弹在噼啪作响，便很快熄灭了它。他紧咬牙关，下巴丝丝作痛，那股无名火无处宣泄。在他还是个熊孩子时，就意识到身体的无能意味着他无法得到想要的东西。当然，通常情况下他会把完不成命令的弱者杀掉；而对那些不能抛弃的棋子，他也会给他们身体造成残疾，确保他们能永远记住。其实现在的情况也没啥不同，很明显，她目前虚弱地什么都做不了，但他无论如何也摆脱不了心中那股不安。他想去破坏什么东西，他想去拆了周围的墙，把她吓到肾上腺素迸发而站起来。

被子下传出一声凄惨的咳嗽。

他低吼一声，轻轻走到床边，一把掀开床单，把她暴露到空气中。布尔玛呜咽着蜷缩成一团，发着抖。

“起来，”贝吉塔嘶声道，坐到她身边，靠着床头板。他把双手塞进她滚烫的腋窝里，把她拉到身边，将她的头埋到自己的下巴底下。

“你搞什——”

他闭上眼，将自己沉浸下去，透过自己的气搜索，直到找到了个温暖的、泛着铜色的钩。把它压进她体内很容易，他深入她的皮肤下，淹没她的每一寸身体，再慢慢加大力度，直到手掌下的肌肉渐渐停止了痉挛。他又推得更深，膨起她肺部的血管和大脑萎靡的动脉。他从不掩饰自己的震慑力，很快就把她身体这片战场给扫荡一空。

她感激地长叹一口气，瘫倒在他怀里，在他脖颈边轻轻抽着鼻子。

“谢谢。”

“这事你对**谁都不准说**。”


	4. 七. 汉堡包大胃王挑战

_ 贝吉塔和特兰克斯在本地汉堡店吃饭？_

* * *

特兰克斯激动地扯了扯贝吉塔的衬衫，“爸，快看！”

压下恼火的咆哮声，贝吉塔从菜单上移开视线——这是他唯一能分散对门口那九口之家注意力的办法。他一定会为那对猪一般能生的夫妇送上最地道的断子绝孙脚，再把他们全家其乐融融地送去见阎王（说不定后者才更适合当家长）。他望向特兰克斯所指的地方，那是块钉在墙上的仿旧木质告示牌，典型的人类造物，他咬咬牙关，将视线移至儿子真正在意的内容上。

**大胃王挑战：**

13只汉堡包与薯条配餐

_半小时内全部吃光的话，你就可以_

**免单！**

_我们还会把你的照片贴到名人墙上！_

他读了两遍，再三确认后望向特兰克斯，后者正搓着双手，呲着牙，露出可怕的笑容。

“你能想象他们的表情么？如果我们连吃了四份挑战，他们会给我们什么奖？”特兰克斯抬头盯着他，目光炯炯有神，有一瞬间贝吉塔看到了他原本可能成为的王。

刚才的火气烟消云散，贝吉塔拍拍特兰克斯的肩膀，建议道：“除了终身免费冰激凌以外我们什么都不要。”

“没错，”特兰克斯严肃地点点头，“拿走他们所有的一切。”

“我们各吃各的，”贝吉塔同意道，“每人五份挑战——这样我们就能撑到晚饭了。”

“我打赌我能比你先吃完薯条！”特兰克斯开始自吹，贝吉塔认真地哼了哼，真正的挑战来了。

“如果我赢了，你就得把自己的卧室打扫干净，而且不准抱怨。”他厉声说，“那是个猪圈，不该是王子住的地方。”

“成交。准备输吧，臭老头。”

在特兰克斯走到柜台点餐时，贝吉塔默默地给重力室训练的时长上加了注，看来还得让这孩子明白，尊重对手和无情打击对方两者是相辅相成的。布尔玛总告诫他，任何时刻都可能是教学良机。


End file.
